Outdoors
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa is snuggling up to her boyfriend in their tent when a weird roar is heard outside. What could it be? ReTi oneshot for Speedy Speck.


Outdoors

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy. Please R&R.

Crickets were chirping, the wind was gently blowing, and the world felt extremely peaceful. Tifa slipped out from underneath her blue sleeping bag and smiled at Reno.

"Scoot over." Reno did as she requested and soon the barmaid and her Turk lover were in the same black sleeping bag. It was a tight fit but Reno didn't mind.

"You know I had my doubts about just the two of us camping but it's been really great so far," Reno commented. Tifa murmured something into his shoulder that he couldn't quite make out. Soon her breathing became softer and Reno chuckled. That chuckle ceased when a pair of freezing feet trailed along his thighs.

"That's what...you get for...laughing..." Tifa mumbled in her sleep. But eventually Tifa's feet warmed up and Reno closed his eyes, drifting into slumber.

* * *

MOOOOWWWARRRRR...

The roar made Tifa sit up, eyes wide and heart pounding. Shaking Reno, the Turk blinked his eyes rapidly before taking in Tifa's frightened face.

"What's wrong babe?"

MOOOOOWWWARRRR....

"That's what's wrong. What could be making that noise?"

"The wind, I don't know, let's just go back to sleep and- but Tifa glared at him then and Reno realized he should be more attentive about this situation. "Or I could go outside and check it out," Reno said quickly.

"Okay, but be careful." Reno nodded and got up. Putting on some shoes, he went out clad only in his boxers. This was thanks to the red head's earlier suggestion to Tifa that they leave their clothes in the car and dress only in their underwear in the privacy of their tent.

Needless to say he was regretting that choice as he walked outside.

Tifa sat up a bit more and waited for her boyfriend to get back. Twenty minutes passed and she started to get nervous.

"What the-AAAAHHHH!" That had been Reno's voice, no doubt about it. Tifa sprang up and swiftly put on some shoes. Running outside clad in one of Reno's T-shirts and panties wasn't the most intelligent choice she'd ever made but Reno was in trouble so she didn't think twice.

"Reno, if you can hear me, talk!" It was darker than the inside of Hojo's heart outside and Tifa swore angrily. Why did she forget to pack a lantern?

"Tif..Tifa..."

"Reno, where are you?!" Tifa yelled to the night. It sounded like he was injured.

MOOOOOWWWARRRR...

She heard Reno groan then and she rushed forward, her pace quickened. If Reno was so much as bruised she'd rip whatever hurt him to pieces, Tifa thought to herself as she ran. But the ground she had been running on suddenly vanished. Before she could give a shriek Tifa found herself falling straight down just like Alice into Wonderland.

Instead of landing into the Lifestream, falling into Hell, or crashing into Heaven, Tifa landed in something squishy and very, very, cold. Submerged in whatever she had landed in, Tifa broke through to the surface and took in a mouthful of air.

"Tifa!" Reno's voice said. He was somewhere close but the barmaid didn't have to search, he found her, arms wrapping around her shivering form.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I was just shocked to land in whatever this is," Reno answered. They preceded forward a few more feet and found that they could actually touch the bottom of whatever body of water they were in. Moving forward even more revealed dry land and the couple made it ashore.

Moonlight broke through the barrier of clouds overhead just then and the two lovers saw that they were covered in mud. Looking back, they saw that they had landed into a large mud pond after falling off a tiny cliff edge.

"We definitely need a shower," Tifa observed.

"Haven't you ever heard of mud baths babe?" Reno replied, smirking. Tifa rolled her eyes at her soul mate's lame attempt at humor and started going ahead.

MOOOOOWWWARRRR...

The sound was closer then ever now. Reno soon caught up with Tifa and they both assumed combat stances before moving on.

A bulky form with four legs and horns soon came into view but they couldn't quite make out just what it was. As they got closer though they could see the black and white spots.

MOOOOOWWWARRRR... the cow mooed. The couple then saw the log the cow was grazing by and realized that was what was causing the weird roar.

"Still think this trip was a great idea Reno?" Reno moved closer after she asked this question and hugged her from behind.

"I'm with you, that's all that matters, and besides I got to see how gallant you can be. It was quite sexy if you ask me," Reno whispered into her ear. Tifa's cheeks turned a bit red then but she kissed him on the cheek.

"And I'd charge into a muddy pit a million times more if it meant I could save you," Tifa replied, a smile on her face.

"You know I'd do the same for you, right?" Tifa struck a pensive expression then and waited several moments to reply.

"But you didn't go outside right away to check on that mooing." But she giggled at Reno's put out expression and tweaked his nose. "I'm kidding, you can't be the only joker in this relationship you know."

"But I'm actually funny babe," Reno remarked.

"I think I lost my earring in the mud back there Reno, you wouldn't like to go get it for me, would you?" Reno's face turned a little pale then.

"Okay, I was wrong, you can be funny."

"I knew you'd see it that way." Reno just shook his head and started walking with Tifa back towards their tent.


End file.
